


Christmas Memories

by Nymphadora23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Truce of 1914, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphadora23/pseuds/Nymphadora23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote two years ago on my old Fanfiction account which I didn't mind so much. Old Summary: 1914 Christmas ceasefire - Two drunk nations sit in an empty bunker talking. Other things ensue. GermanyxEngland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Memories

Germany absently swirled the fizzy liquid around the glass mug, watching the snow drift to the ground in lazy swirls. It was Christmas 1914, right in the middle of a war, and here he was in his bunker drinking beer with his enemy. He took a glance at the other blonde, whose head was currently resting on the small table at which the two occupied. It was painfully obvious the Brit was already well on his way.

Germany wished he had been more intoxicated. 

He took another sip of the beer, somewhat enjoying the silence and peace. It was a first to have a cease-fire just because of the holidays, and Germany remembered the leader’s vehement refusal at such a thing. He sighed and leaned back in his chair; all of the other soldiers were either passed out or occupying other bunkers, leaving the one they currently sat in empty and silent. 

“You know something?” Britain said, breaking the silence and lifting his head off the table. 

Germany glanced down at him, watching him settle back into proper sitting position. “Was?”

“This was kind of fun…” He said absently, taking a large swig of the ale in front of him. “Nice way to celebrate.” Germany eyed the blonde for a moment; mildly surprised Britain’s alcohol riddled mind had found that worth saying. Then he reminded himself of his brother’s drunken nights at home, which either involved spouting random nonsense or throwing his guts up in the kitchen sink. 

He also reminded himself of the Brit’s social skills, noting it was a rarity to see him talking with anybody in a friendly manner. Then again, the nations of the world weren’t exactly the smartest people, and it was hard just to have an intelligent conversation with one. Absently he thought of his own social status, knowing that one of his only companions was Italy, if you could call him as such. He pushed the thoughts away from his mind and focused back on the present. He could think about Italy later. “Ja…I agree. It’s a nice change.” He responded. 

The pair lapsed back into comfortable silence, broken only by the blowing wind and the alcohol being drained from their cups. 

“I liked this cease-fire, Ludwig.” Britain said after a few moments. “I almost hope this war goes on for another year so we can do it again.” 

Germany blinked, again taken by surprise by the half-drunk island nation. The nations didn’t generally use each other’s human names unless they were a family or very close friends. He and Britain were never that close, and the fact they were both at war with each other further added to the younger nation’s confusion. For now, he shrugged it off as just a drunk slip up. “So did I, although it was a little cold for football I think…”

“Yeah, it was a little chilly out.” Britain mumbled. 

Germany downed the rest of his beer, savouring the taste on his tongue. Setting his empty mug down once more, he looked over and saw the Brit staring at him, an unrecognizable look on his face that seemed to highlight the drunken blush that had risen to his cheeks a while ago. The younger nation raised an eyebrow, staring back. 

“Is something wrong Britain…?” He asked hesitantly. 

The other blonde blinked and leaned slightly closer. “Hey…have you ever…kissed… someone before?”  
Germany blinked, confused and tried to think through the slight fog the beverage had caused in his mind. The green eyes seemed to stare into his own making him slightly uncomfortable. “Nein…why do you ask?” 

Britain blinked again, as if this surprised him. “Huh…”

He wasn’t sure when this subject came up, but he decided to roll with it, seeing as a cease-fire was such a rarity. Or maybe it was because the alcohol had finally started to take its effect on him. “Have you?”

Britain paused as if mulling this over, before replying with a slightly bitter “No.” before his eyes cast down to the drink in front of him again. 

“Wonder was it feels like…” Germany mumbled absently, not really aware he said it. He remembered he once imagined kissing Italy on one of his own drunken nights at home. Although to his sober self, the very idea was preposterous. Italy was a spineless fool who only cared about pasta and annoying him at every turn. He clenched his fists and shooed the memory from his head, hardly aware of the other blonde.

“Well...we could always try it…” His voice sounded in his ear. He turned his head sharply, noticing that the Brit’s face was inches away from his own. “No one has to know…”

Before he could say anything in protest, the distance between the two was closed and his lips were met with soft ones. 

Every muscle in his body tensed and his eyes widened. He felt an inner turmoil raging in his mind. 

_This isn’t right…he’s an enemy. Why the fuck am I kissing him? Why haven’t I pulled away?_

If Germany was to be completely honest with himself, the reason he hadn’t pulled away was because he was actually enjoying it. The feel of the other’s soft lips against his own, warm and slightly wet from the alcohol they had both consumed earlier. Before he knew it, he felt himself kissing back, tilting his head upon instinct.  
They eventually broke apart, Germany staring at him with a blank look as his foggy mind processed what happened. Britain blinked and stared back, lips still slightly parted as the wind sounded outside. 

Neither spoke for a long time, the reality of what happened settling into Germany’s mind at a snail’s pace. 

He had kissed someone. And liked it. 

Germany internally grimaced and the thought of his brother flashed into his mind. 

_Prussia would kill me if he ever found out._

He coughed uncomfortably and the Brit fixed him with a blank stare. “Well…Uh…That was…” 

“Interesting.” Britain finished for him. 

“Ja…” The two descended into another awkward silence, Germany flexing his fingers to soothe his racing thoughts while Britain had turned his gaze to the wall, expression full of drunken thoughtfulness. 

Germany decided it was time to move on. 

“It’s getting a little late….Und there is a lot to do tomorrow…” He trailed off as he stood, hoping the elder nation got the hint. 

He did.

“Yeah…I suppose…” He rose somewhat unsteadily and patted the taller man’s shoulder. “Good night.” 

He awkwardly returned the friendly gesture, giving a somewhat stiff nod. “Gute nacht.” 

He began to walk away, already swearing to himself not to tell a soul before a voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Ludwig?”

He turned and saw Britain still standing there, eyes bright with inebriation as he stared into his own eyes. He suddenly broke into a soft smile and said in a tone that sounded foreign coming from him. “Merry Christmas.” 

Germany couldn’t help but smile back, the event already being pushed to the back of his mind. “Merry Christmas, Arthur.”


End file.
